the fox student (re-redo)
by Kalsefer
Summary: Naruto was just going through a normal day in his life when out of nowhere an arrest warrant has just been put out for is is his new life as he sets out to find out what is going on and why he has to share a dorm room with a certain red haired vampire
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is Kalsefer with the 3rd redo of "the fox student" like before it will be a Naruto x Kokoa fic so if you like it before than read it and i hope you still like it. pm review comment like fave follow or just plain don't read if you don't like the story

human speak

(human thought)

Demon speak

(demon thought)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bright sunny day in konohagakure no sato the birds were chirping the men were laughing with the women it was a merry day in the hidden leaf but not so quite for our blond hero

"What do you mean you want to go to school Naruto your friends are in the hospital and you want to go to school And here I was thinking of you like the responsible boy you're supposed to be." said an angry Tsunade

"Granny I am but I need this the war is over the villages are allied and we finally have peace and before I can become Hokage I need an education to help with the paper work and stuff like that." said a scared Naruto

"Naruto I will only let you go if you promise me not to get hurt and not to get into to trouble(lord knows you're a magnet for trouble)."

"Okay I promise."

"Thank you Naruto oh by the way have you decided what school you will go to?"

"No I was think that if you said no I would not have to worry about it."

"You know Naruto you are really dumb when it comes to stuff out side of battle."

"Could you at least let me have the school paper and enrollment forms?"

"All right Naruto let me get the papers." Tsunade reaches for a drawer in her desk and pull from it a stack of papers all of witch were school papers and enrollment forms

"I don't know why you want the papers Naruto but here you go." She hands the papers and the forms.

"Oh I asked for the papers so I could read on the school activity and stuff like that."

"Okay if you say so."

Knock knock came a sound from the door behind Naruto

"Go home Naruto and decide what the school you want to go to."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

with that Naruto jumped out an open window and on the rooftop of another building

"Come in Kakashi." As soon as Tsunade said this a man with reverse gravity like hair walked in the room(okay when it comes to cannon people I will let you the viewer think of them the way they were in the manga or show but the only time I will describe is when I introduce an oc or the story demands it).

"Lady Tsunade do you mind if we trail Naruto in case he betrays us?"

"Go ahead Kakashi he is our weapon we must not let him get away."

XXXXXXXXX

chap end okay this is your one and only Kalsefer here and I want an honest opinion from every one who reads cause i just got a notice that my last version might get my account deleted so if you think this needs tweaking let me know and I will tweak it. Anyway go ahead and review like follow fave coment but don't say that I suck balls cause I know that I don't (Kicks all guy that thinks so in the groin ten times over but does nothing to the girls that think so) and for the ones that like my I thank you bye (For now).


	2. chapter 2

Okay people tell me how im doing okay here goes chap two

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto got home he noticed a piece of paper taped to the door he ripped the off the paper and read what it said out loud.

Dear Uzumaki Naruto

We have heard of your want for an education so I the headmaster put this note on your door so I could invite you to my school if you are interested please sign the form that awaits you on your bed.

Sincerely Mikogami headmaster of yuki academy.

PS don't sit on the form when you get into your house Mr Uzumaki.

"(Hmm what do you think Kurama.)" thinks Naruto to his friend/tenet(please tell me if I spell it right)

"(I heard of it before Naruto but there two opinion's on it one is that it is a school for monsters the second witch is more likely is that it is very old and has a lot of people spreading nasty rumors about it.)"

"(Okay who other than you heard of a school for monster's... I think I'll give it a try.)"

"(I'm curious myself Naruto so let's give it the best shot we have and please for the sake of sanity don't say something stupid when we get to the school I know for a fact that it will make others think your more stupid than you already are.)" said Kurama in a very curious but serious tone.

After Naruto found the form for the school he signed it put it in his mailbox(Yes Naruto has a Mailbox in this fic) and went to get some sleep unbeknown to him he was being watched by 12 Anbu the entire time

"Captain should I send word to lady Tsunade of his choice of school that we know nothing about?"

"Yes tell the Hokage of his choice and the rest of you find as much as you can about this yuki academy and it's location"

"Hai captain-sama"

With that all but the captain left with their orders

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What yuki academy I knew he wanted to go to school but that of all places.. Find Naruto and throw him in prison for high treason that school was outlawed by the first Hokage for not being part of Konoha and that if anyone tried to go their they would get tried for treason."

"Hai Hokaga-sama."

As the ninja was leaving to capture the blond Tsunade sighed to herself

"(Nice try Naruto but you are not getting away that easily specifically since you are a jincuriki of the nine tailed fox.)"

XXXXXXXX

"(Naruto get up I feel hatred towards you and it's comming this way.)" As Kurama was saying this he forced Naruto awake.

"(Hey don't you think that I can deal wit- wait I feel more that one persone with hatred comming this way it feels like all of Konoha is commiing this way.)"

"(Okay Naruto if you plan on taking out all of those people than forget it cause all those people combined is far superior to Madara's and Obito's power combined.)"

As the fox was saying this someone bussed into his house and said that Naruto was going to be tried for treason.

"What do you mean treason?" Asked a shocked Naruto

"You were trying to escape to an illegal school Naruto and the punishment for that is prison and by the order of the Hokage I am to bring you into custody."

"(What baa-chan order my arrest that doesn't make sense.)"

"(It doesn't matter if it make's sense we just need to get out of here and fast.)" As the fox was saying this Naruto jumped out of his window only to see the entire ninja forces of the leaf in his way. In a sudden rush to get out of there Naruto created 2,000 clones and told them to scatter the clones already knowing why did as he said and scattered the original went with a group off his clones and heard the leader of the group that was trying to capture him say

"Quick after them they can't get far"

After about an hour of fleeing Naruto ran into a man standing in front a a metallic carriage and before Naruto could catch his breath the man asked who he was and Naruto replied

"My name is Naruto."

"Oh in that case get on my bus I'll take you tho the academy."

Before Naruto could say anything he got the memory of all his clones and collapsed.

XXXXXXXXX

Chap end

Wow I think that is my longest chapter yet. Anyway for those who are wondering why my account might have gotten deleted because of the last version its because I forgot to put punctuation spelling the names of some of the charecters and the plot going everywhere so I decided that before I got kicked of this site I would rewirght the story review or Pm me about how im doing with the story so see yah.


	3. Chapter 3

It's me "The all might and powerful fire demon called Kalsefer blalalalala." Okay people you can forget the 10 reviews per chap cause I was desprete for reviews so I will take that out of chap 2 but other than that no tweaking of chapters cause I want people to see my improvement and when the story is complete then I will tweak the chaps needing tweaking. Oh and thank you for all your reviews also please note that if you don't like than don't read and don't report abuse if i don't make the story to your liking.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh what happened." said a very pain fulled Naruto at the fact that he received all 2,000 of his clones memories at once.

"Well kid."Said a creepy voice"I think you were being chased by your enemies."

"No granny would never do that!" Naruto said in a voice that said he was distressed.

"(Believe it or not kit she sent those ninja after you for treason but I don't know how you could have committed treason?)" Said Kurama in a very serious tone

"Maybe it wasn't your granny someone poising as her." said the the voice "But if I were you I would get ready cause where nearing the stop for yuki academy and so you know the school is scary as hell."

"I think I just saw my hell last night." Said a sarcastic Naruto.

"Okay kid here is our stop you can get out now." said the voice As Naruto was nearing what he believed was the front of whatever it was he was in he saw a man that looked to be in his mid 30's to late 30's.

"Well kid are you going to get out or not."Said the man while pointing to Naruto's right side

"Oh thanks creepy guy."Said Naruto as he was walking out of the thing he was in while on his way out he noticed the man had a green coat green pants well green everything(I don't remember how he looked in the series so there is my description) "(Do we have another Rock Lee and Might Guy here.)"Thought a freaking out Naruto what Naruto thought what most cheeped him out were the eye's those glowing eye's he couldn't tell if the man was looking at him or not.

"See you around kid and by the way call me bus driver."Said the newly introduced bus driver. When bus driver left Naruto took in his surroundings to see a dead forest and what looked like a castle he assumed that that was the school and started to head in it's direction about halfway there he heard the sound of a bicycle "Out of my way!" Said a voice that was on said bike But before Naruto could get out of the way said bike and said voice collided into his back and they went flying

"Ouch that hurt."Said Naruto with pain form said collision to his back. Then Naruto noticed that he was right on top of the one that yelled out of her way.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall on top of you li-GWAK!." before Naruto could finish his apology he was hit in his groin.

"Pervert don't you ever get on me like that again."Yelled the girl

XXXXXXXXXX

"Root!" Shouted Danzo after a meating with Tsunade he decided to gather his anbu and start a search for the boy

"Hai Danzo-sama!"Replied hundreds of people

"I want you Sai to gather up an elite tracking team and track down Naruto."Started Danzo "When you find him tell him that he is not to come back to the village and to go to another that is not allied with the leaf here is a list of all the villages that are not allied to the Danzo finished he handed a slip of paper to Sai

"Hai Danzo-sama I will do my best."Said a very reluctant Sai.

"(I hope you do Sai.)Danzo mentally stated so no one will hear that he is concernd for the boy.

chap end

Okay tell me what you think of the chap. "Soffie Please don't put me over that bucket of water."

"Calm down you'll be all right."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to another episode of "the fox student." Okay people I want you to act like the 10 review is still in progress even though it isn't because when it was in progress I got more review's than the other two chapter's (chap 1 and 3) so pm, like, follow, fave, comment, and review

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Wh-why did you d-do that?"Said Naruto clutching is crotch

"Easy your leg was rubbing against my crotch!"Screamed the girl about ready to kick him in the face this time for being so stupid.

"Wait stop I'll do what ever you want just don't hit me again."Said a desperate Naruto thinking how he got into this situation in the first place.

"(Ha didn't Sasuke say that if your master is a pervert it's more than likely that some of your subconscious actions will be to.)" Said Kurama trying but failing to contain his mirth."(And you had two perverted master's.)"

"(Thanks for stating the obvious fuzzball.)"Thought Naruto with a deadpanned look in his mindscape Naruto was brought back to reality with the girls response.

"Anything huh well first thing's first don't you ever try felling me up again two my name is Kokoa Shuzen what is yours."Said the newly introduced Kokoa.

"Uh my name is Uzumake Namekaze Naruto (please tell me his proper clan name's) and glad to meat you(pun intended)."Said a flabbergasted Naruto.

"Well lets get to school come on."Said Kokoa After Naruto and Kokoa got to school and the opening ceremony the got their assigned classes for the semester and noticed that they had their entire school day together and that they had to be in the newly made double gender dorms while being roommates.

"(Okay someone has it out for me not only the same classes but the same room!)"Thought Naruto with a slight worry mark on his forhead where his head band should have been but on the way to school he noticed it missing and not wanting to anger the girl told himself that at the first moment he would go looking for it.

Later in class introduction

Naruto was unfortunate enough to be in the seat next to Kokoa.

"Just because we have the same room doesn't mean you can do what you please Mr."Said Kokoa in a tone of voice that scared Naruto.

"Yes maim."Said Naruto."Hey I think the teacher is entering(Wait no It-Sasuke how the hell did he get)."Said and thought Naruto.

Sasuke was wearing a white t-shirt with black pants and a tie that had a snake on it

"Good morning class and as you all know this is a school for monster's"Said Sasuke when he gazes at Naruto his eye's go into that look of you better pay attention cause what I'm about to say might save you life.

"(Wait did he just say this school is for monster's.)"Thought Naruto.

"(Finally Naruto you have a non-perveted teacher)"Said Kurama.

"(Yeah but this one is Sasuke!)"Thought Naruto.

"Naruto pay attention."Said Sasuke while he through a piece of chalk hitting Naruto in the forehead

"(Kit you better not piss of any vampire's while I'm taking a two day nape.)"Said the Fox.

"(**AND I"M GOING TO BE SLEEPING IN THE SAME DORM ROOM AS A MONSTER**!)"Mentally screamed Naruto.

"(So just live with that fact and Sasuke is about to hit you with a peice of chalk again)"Said Kurama.

"And this year the headmaster thought it would be a good idea"Said Sasuke."To have unisex dorm's for the more mature monster's of the school so that there would be more room for the other dorm's."

"Hey teacher why do you look like you our age?"Asked one of the student's

"Why you ask cause the headmaster needed a new teacher since the last one quit."Stated Sasuke in a flat tone"Now back to what I was saying."Started Sasuke

After Class

"So Naruto how did you get to yuki academy?"Asked Sasuke

"Hmf how do think I singed up and how did you become a teacher I thought you were with that homo-snake guy?"Asked/answered Naruto.

"Well that is a long story that I'm not willing to tell."Said Sasuke"Oh and by the way good luck with that vampire."

"What do you mean vampire?"Asked a sweating Naruto.

"Well isn't you'r roommate a vampire if you were listening during class"Said Sasuke in an obvious tone of voice. "you would have heard that you have to tell you roommate your monster identity and since that fuzzball is in you you could say your a kitsune."

"No we haven't yet."Said Naruto

"Well go and ask her then tell her what you are(Man it's like giving love advice to a baby)."Said/Thought Sasuke.

"Okay I'll go tell her."Said a very unnerved Naruto.

Later that night in dorm 951

"Uh Kokoa I heard the teacher say that we have to reveal our monster identities to our roommates."Said Naruto

"I'm a Vampire and you are."

"Uh I'm a Kitsune(Man a vampire crud I'm in deep water's)"Said/Thought Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think about Naruto and Kokoa sharing the same room from the start of the school year and im sorry for not updating in a while


	5. Chapter 5

Okay just so everyone know's I have a lot of homework that i need to do so I might not get a lot out until spring brake but even then i might not so just pm review comment follow fave and please give me your opinion on how I'm doing with the story and this chap will hopefully cover why Sasuke is a teacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Orichimaru I have just received word form Sasuke about his mission."Said on of Orichimaru's minion's

"Go on tell me about Sasuke-kun's report."Said the pedofile/Snake sennin/Orichimaru.

"Sasuke has got into yuki academy without faill and has chosen to be a teacher and he say's that the Nine tail's is there as well but he did not try to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf."Said the minion

"Interesting Naruto-kun there as well this will be very interesting."Said Orichimaru"(With the two of them there Sasuke will have one hell of a catch up with the boy but why isn't Naruto trying to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf.)"Pandered the pedophile(And for those who don't know why I call him a pedophile it's because in the series that I think Kishimoto is missing up the guy was both a pedophile and seriously gay as the devil is evil.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh yaaaaaaawn man what a night."Said Naruto completely forgetting that he was right next to a vampire "(Huh why is there a girl in my bed? oh wait I remember.)"Thouhgt Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback no-jutsu.

Naruto Stepped into a room with white walls one Master bed two dresser's one bathroom and two desk's with seat's and a backpack. "Wow this is better than my house back in Konoha."Said Naruto regretting that he could go back to his home in the leaf for a crime he did not remember doing.

"Hey Blondie are you going to be an immature monster and grope me during the night."Said Kokoa behind Naruto.

"No I wont."Said Naruto in a sulky tone.

"And one more thing don't you dare get into my dresser!"Said Kokoa in a commanding voice.

Flashback end no-jutsu.

"Mmf yaaaaaaaaaaaawn good morning Naruto."Said Kokoa waking up from Naruto getting up.

"Good morning Kokoa."Said Naruto

"I'll go get changed in the bathroom and you can change in here."Stated Kokoa flatly like this was an everyday thing.

"Okay."Was all Naruto said.

Few minutes later Naruto had gotten dresed and left was heading to his first class of the day which was the one with Naruto walked in he noticed that Sasuke was the only person in the class.

"Huh it look's like were the early birds Sasuke."Naruto said.

"Well Naruto I want to tell you Sasuke.

"Okay what is it?Asked Naruto.

"Naruto do you remember when you were a kid before you were a ninja?"Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah why?"Asked Naruto very confused that Sasuke would want to talk about his past life.

"Well it turns out that Konoha."Started Sasuke."Just did blood test with the last bit of you mom and dad's blood and your dad was not just a Namikaze He was also a senju and your mom was also part uciha so as it turns out you are a relitive of mine."Finished Sasuke.

"But how could they be of two clans and not know it?"Screamed/whispered Naruto

"Your grand parent's on your dad's side are Jiraya Namikaze and Tsunade Senju and on you'r mother's side was Madara Uciha and Mito Uzumaki."Replied Sasuke

"So you're telling me that my grandmother's were Tsunade and HER grandmother Mito and my grandfather's were Jiraya and Madara(I can't belive they where my grandparents?)"Asked Naruto in a shocked voice.

"Believe me or not but that is what the blood test showed and another thing Naruto Lord Orichimaru got a leter from Danzo containing a lists of villages you can go to since you are a missing-nin and said to give the list to you."Said Sasuke while handing Naruto the list with a look that said sorry but you can't be Hokage anymore.

After classes Naruto went to the rooftop of the building and just cried he cried until he could hear someone say.

"What's wrong?"Asked the person next to him in fact there were five people next to him the one who asked the question was wearing the standard school uniform for the guys he also had chocolate brown eyes brown hair the four others behind him were wearing different uniforms the tallest had the standard female uniform she also had blue eyes pink hair(I think you know who I'm talking about). the other females had none standard uniforms the biggest one on the chest had a yellow shirt and the standard skirt blue eyes purple hair(Or blue) the one on the right of her had purple hair blue eyes(I think that the girls had blue eye's but don't know for sure) and a complete different uniform so did the little girl next to her that had blue eyes and black hair with a hat on top.

"It-It's personal."said Naruto

"Okay then well I'm Tsukune Auno the girl with pink hair is Moka Akashia the one with blue hair is Kurumu Koruono the purple hared one is Mizore (I don't remember her last name)and the little one is Yukari Sendo."Introduced the new Tsukune.

"Uh I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uciha Senju."Said Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And cut"

Okay tell me if you like it or don't like it so good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for the long wait I was just busy with school and other stuff so I was unable to do any chapters and might not still for a while, so don't expect me to put out new chapters every day. Anyway we need to get on with our chapter(you guys have been so patient its awesome to have readers like you guys).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto didn't know what to think he just met Tsukune and his friends, and they automatically were concerned for him. Yukari was so worried about his grades that she didn't let him sleep for two weeks just to get him caught up with what they were been taught in class. All the others were friendly, but Naruto didn't think they were just "friends" with Tsukune. Mainly because they all tried getting him to get in their pants all the time(except Moka she just stood there and just tried to keep them from crushing Tsukune).And now Naruto was getting out of the shower (AT 3:30 in the morning) being carful not to wake up his room mate for fear of her pounding him into to wall (again).As he walked out of the bathroom he silently crept to his dresser, and as silently as his ninja skills allowed opened the dresser and pulled out his uniform, put it on and went to the window, but before he could get there he heard the one voice he did not want to hear.

"HEY PERVERT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING UP AT THIS TIME AT NIGHT!"Kokoa shouted while hitting Naruto square in the jaw slamming into and through the window he was previously trying to get out through. The impact of his fall was enough to cause twelve other dorm room lights to go on and have people start shouting "What the heck", and other colorful words. He took his chance to get out of the place before the stone guards found him, and started jumping onto the roofs heading to the forest. When he got to his destination he started to make some handsigns and shouted "Shadow clown jutsu!".

"Okay men this is what were going to do. Were going to have two groups. The first one will be working on a nature affinity, and the second one will have a battle royal with me as referee."Said Naruto getting about two hundred clones responding with "Okay boss". As the clones split into their groups Naruto thought he saw a golden glint behind a bush four hundred meters away, but he shrugged it off thinking nothing of it. Naruto walked over to the group that was training on their nature affinity, intent on telling them what the affinity he wanted them to work on when a blast erupted in the center of both groups of clones dissipating the clones, and nocking Naruto off his feet.

"Ugh! What the heck was that?" Thought Naruto as he was sent flying backwards.

"I don't know kit, but if you don't get to a safe distance you'll be next." Said Kurama. Then a fist came whirling at Naruto's face. Avting on instinct Naruto dodged the punch and jumped back trying to get a better view of his attacker. When the dust cleared from the blasts Naruto could see what his attacker looked like. He wore a black shirt that had the words Heavy Metal on them with a buff man trying to lift giant piece of metal the size of a door and failing. He also wore blue jeans and a black hat, but no shoes

"So its true. There is a human that at yoki academy. To bad you won't live long to make it back to school." Said Naruto's attacker. Right at that moment whan the strange man was about to make another move against Naruto a white robed priest walked into the clearing.

"You will not harm my student Dramore." Said the priest while pulling a cross out of his robe and throwing it at him. Before Dramore could do anything the cross hit him and he vanished in puff of vapore similar to when Naruto's clones dispersed. After a while the priest turned toward Naruto looked him murmerd something, and Naruto fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so that will be it for now. Tell me if you liked it what could have been better, and what you want to see in the next chapter (or you could just say something and complain about how long its been since I put out a chapter). For all you people who say im inept hear this 1 this is my story if I want to give him a little extra names then that's what I will do ok so if you don't like this story because of that then you don't have to read it (its all voluntary I don't make you read it).one more thing I don't own Naruto or Rosario vampire (it be cool if I did though) I only own the story I


	7. Chapter 7

Hey im back and hope you guys are ready for another chapter by me.

As Naruto woke up he noticed that he wasn't in his dorm room. In fact he was in a white room on a white bed. Immediately Naruto knew he was in a place he hated to end up in. The Hospital.

'Crap. Why is it that I all ways end up in places like this when I black out.'Thought Naruto as he sat he sat up he heard a noise to his immediate he turned his head in the direction of the noise. WHAM!."You stupidly dumb idiot. Why are you in the hospital and not in Class like everyone else?"Asked the person behind a very particular hammer that just so happened to have hit Naruto in the face sending him not only out of his bed but into the wall ten feet away.

"Kokoa you don't have to hit him with a hammer."Said five people at once.

" 's my roommate I can do what i want with him."Replayed Kokoa.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT!"Yelled the five people still in perfect recovering from the latest blow to the head. Looked up to see Tsukune, Moka, Kuramu, Mizore,and Yukari looking between him and Kokoa like they were not supposed to exist.

"Um hi guys."Said Naruto starting to get up dusting himself only to notice that the hospital gown he was wearing was on backwards letting everyone see him in all his to not let his friends see what he looked like in his birthday suit. By the time he said hi everyone saw him. The girls (except Kokoa) turned as red as a tomato while Kokoa just screamed. Tsukune on the other hand tried to cover Yukari's eyes.

"Um guys I think we should go and let Naruto get dressed first. You too Kokoa."Said tsukune trying to give Naruto what little dignity he had everyone left Naruto let out a deep sigh.

"HAHAHA. Boy was that a sight to see can we have more moments like that Naruto?"Asked Kurama.

"NO YOU FURBALL!. That was too surprised that Kokoa didn't try to kill me."Thought Naruto.

"She might be interested in you Naruto."Said Kurama still that comment Naruto decided to block the fox for a while not wanting to her him anymore, and went to go find his clothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark room.

"How is the Boy?"Asked a man in a white robe.

"So far his doing well espically in his gym class headmaster"Said a wore a black and white dress and had two long pigtails.

"How about with his roommate Ruby?"Asked the headmaster

"Oh that. It's quit the situation Headmaster."Said Ruby

"How so?"

"You should have seen her reaction to your request of having his gown backwards."

"I thought that would be a way to get a laugh out of my old furry friend."

"What furry friend?"

"Oh never mind that right now."

"Yes sir.I'll take my leave for now then."

"Before you go. I want you to supervise his interactions with the others make sure nothing weird happens, but make sure they don't see you when you do that."With that Ruby left the room that now only occupied the Headmaster was filled with fine furniture a table with a window behind it that was mostly covered with a red curtain.'It's going to be a very interesting year."Thought the Headmaster

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
